Porque así debió haber sido
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Bueno basicamente es mi opinion de como debio reaccionar Bella con Edward al regreso de Italia... Esta muy a mi estilo que no me gusta Edward... Y bueno mi aporte a como para mi debieron haber pasado las cosas..


Bueno desde hace mucho que quiero escribir algo así...La que debió ser la reacción de Bella cuando Edward volvió.. Chicas que les gusta la pareja sorry pero esta es mi opinión...

* * *

Aqui es donde digo que los personajes no son mios son de Meyer, ella es increiblemente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

**Porque así debió haber sido.**.

Acabábamos de llegar de salvar a Edward de los Vulturi, estaba sola en mi recamara... Aún necesitaba dormir sobre todo después del regaño de Charlie y a pesar de todo hacía rato que había despertado y no me es posible volver a dormirme...

Es complicado. Toda esta situación me deja sin saber cómo reaccionar pues si bien fui a salvar a Edward y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo porque lo amo como jamás he amado a alguien y creo nunca llegar a amar a alguien igual también es cierto que él me abandono, decidió por mi y por mucho que diga Alice, lo cierto es que me destruyo de cada manera posible existente en las que se puedes dañar a alguien... Y a pesar de que lo amo y que en todo el viaje no quise separarme de él ahora mismo no se qué hacer o penar ya que tenemos mucho que hablar.

Desperté desorientada al parecer me quede dormida dándole vueltas a la situación pero ahora eso no es lo importante desperté porque sentí entrar a Edward por la ventana queriendo alargar el momento de hablar decidí hacerme la dormida hasta que él me pidió hablar.

- Se que estas despierta Bella y tenemos que hablar - dijo suavemente en mi oído. Claro que tenemos que hablar... pero ahorita no es el momento por alguna extraña razón solo siento el dolor que me ha causado..

- No quiero Edward no es un buen momento - conteste tomando la cobija y tapándome completamente con ella.

- Bella si es buen momento no podemos posponer esta conversación mas, además debemos aprovechar que Charlie salió.

- De verdad Edward no quiero - susurre, pero claro que el me escucho perfectamente.

-Venga hablemos es necesario - me dijo y tomo la cobija quitándomela de encima y mirándome directamente a los ojos ... no pude controlarme mas

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Edward? ¿De cómo me destruiste cuando te fuiste? ¿De cómo ni siquiera me pediste opinión? ¿ De todo el maldito infierno que he vivido desde que me dejaste perdida sin saber qué hacer? ¿De estos meses donde lo único que he deseado es morirme? ¿Porque carajos no me mataste? sabes... habría dolido menos... Quieres hablar... venga hablemos...dime ¿PORQUE FISTE TAN JODIDAMENTE COBARDE? ¿PORQUE NO ENFRENTAR LA SITUACION? DICES QUE POR MI VIDA... NO TE MIENTES FUE TU COBARDIA... - empecé a decir gritándole y alejándome de él sintiéndome nuevamente rota...

No podía dejar de temblar ni de llorar el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que me estaba consumiendo en vida y por mucho que el dijera no iba a cambiar las cosas. Me estaba matando ver el dolor en sus ojos y darme cuenta que no era siquiera capaz de contestarme, definitivamente me desgarraba verle así... Pero hacia ya mucho tiempo que él me había mandado al infierno... Aquí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Bella yo... - empezó a decir pero cayó cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia sentido decir nada, solo se acerco a mí y a pesar de mis replicar me abrazo y empezó a sollozar sin lagrimas.

No era capaz de abrazarlo, una parte de mi gritaba que lo consolara y que le pidiera perdón pero la parte que se sentía muerta en mi dolía muchísimo mas, yo que habría dado mi vida hacia ... no sé ¿días? ¿horas?... por tenerle ahora solo quería gritarle y que sintiera lo mismo que me había estado matando meses...

- Quítate Edward... TE ODIO,TE DEJE ENTRAR A MI VIDA, Y TE AME COMO NADIE NUNCA LO HARA Y QUE RECIBI A CAMBIO DE TI? ME DESTRUISTE, ME MATASTE, ACABASTE CON TODO LO BUENO Y LINDO QUE CREIA, TE FUISTE Y... MALDITO SEAS... PORQUE CARAJOS NO ME MATASTE? - Le dije gritando intentando separarme de él y golpeándole el pecho - Habría dolido mucho menos... y que es lo peor... Que no te conformaste con largarte tú... te tuviste que llevar a todo... le prohibiste a Alice que me hablara, me quitaste a mi hermana ¿Que esperas Edward?¿Que esperas de mi...? porque ya no soy la que conociste tú me mataste espiritualmente... Porque yo no soy capaz ahorita de decirte que todo estará bien, que te perdono y que hagamos como que no paso nada... No después de tus últimas palabras... No después de todos estos meses... ¿Que esperas Edward? ¿De verdad quieres volver conmigo? ¿De verdad crees que puedas arreglarme... porque me siento tan vacía y rota, tan poca cosa, que no se si puedas cambiarlo? - susurre dejando de gritar y volviendo a llorar incontrolablemente en sus brazos, ya ni siquiera intentaba zafarme... Solo quería quedarme así por siempre, sin que el contestase, no sabía cuál era su respuesta... pero en definitiva era muy probable que no fuese buena y no quería escucharla... Pueda a pesar del dolor y de mi misma la herida dolía menos teniéndolo así a mi lado...

* * *

Bueno creo que no puedo darle un final mejor... Este one-shot está dedicado muy especialmente a Ángel Alarcón... y te amo es verdad... pero el lunes toque fondo... No quiero un Edward, quiero a mi Jasper y si no eres capaz de serlo NO TE QUIERO CERCA! YA NO! Ya me destruiste demasiado... si no eres capaz de darme lo que necesito... Solo no me dañes mas... porque sabes que... mejor mátame... créeme eso es mucho mejor que lo que me has hecho... Y se que hay motivos y todo eso... pero eso me lo tienes que demostrar estando a mi lado solamente si no y mientras tanto te pido que si no me vas a ser feliz no me hagas querer tirarme de un 4 piso ¿vale? Puedes volver pero solo si me harás feliz si no te pido que no me destruyas mas... ya te digo... mejor mátame si eso es lo que quieres... pero no me hagas más daño...

* * *

Y bueno chicas lamento la dedicación... y espero que les haya gustado la historia... Si quieren dejarme mensajitos son recibidos... Por cierto ODIO la nueva presentación de FF ¬¬

Besitos

Las quiere

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock.**


End file.
